yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Follow that Phoenix (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Follow that Phoenix. The episode begins at Canterlot, Princess Yuna was getting ready for the School of Friendship. Princess Luna: Have you got everything ready for school, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm ready, Mama. Hiro: Have a wonderful time, Yuna, we'll see you very soon. Princess Yuna: See you later. So, Yuna went off to see her classmates and best friends. Just as Yuna came to school, a mouse appears being chased by Crookshanks, Fizzlepop Berrytwist's new pet cat, Fluttershy had to rescue it from him. Fluttershy: I'm warning you, Fizzlepop. Keep Crookshanks away from Mousey. Or he will get a stare! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Sorry, Fluttershy, I just don't know what's gotten into Crookshanks. Princess Yuna: Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Oh, hey there, Yuna. Then, Yuna notice Grubber's pet chameleon he was looking after. Princess Yuna: Hi, Grubber, I like your chameleon. Grubber: Thanks, Yuna. His name's Leroy, Fluttershy gave him to me as a pet. Just then, Gloriosa Daisy, Cheese Sandwich, Timber Spruce, Juniper Montage, and Wallflower Blush arrived with their foals. Gloriosa Daisy: We're here! Princess Flurry Heart: Aunt Twilight, we've got new students coming! Twilight Sparkle: Welcome. Gloriosa Daisy: Twilight, meet our daughter, Cheesy Cracker. Cheese Sandwich: She wished to be your new student. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure to meet you, Cheesy Cracker. Timber Spruce: And this is our son, Movie Star. Juniper Montage: He and Cheesy would make a great team being at school together. Movie Star: Nice to meet you, Princess Twilight. Cheesy Cracker: Can we be your new students? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. So, they've signed up with Sunset and Starlight as Wallflower introduces her foals. Wallflower Blush: Wrencher, Flower Shy, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle, she's a friend of your father. Wrencher: I am honored to meet you, Princess Twilight. Flower Shy: Where do we sign up? Twilight Sparkle: Right in my principal office. Just as they came to her office, Stygian was there to surprise them. Stygian: Wrencher! Flower Shy! Wrencher and Flower Shy: Dad! Stygian: (hugging his foals) I've missed you both so much! (looks at Wallflower) I'm glad you'd made it, Wallflower, I've missed you. Wallflower Blush: And I you, Stygian. Wrencher: Dad, are there many famous TV and movie vehicles I can repair including the Sea Ship Atlantis, the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus, the Jurassic Park Jeep Wranglers aka the Jurassic Park Responders, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles aka the Ford Explorers, the Gyrospheres, the A-Team's Van, Knight Industries Two Thousand aka K.I.T.T., the 1984 Ecto-1, the 2016 Ecto-1, Ecto-2, Owen Grady's Motorcycle, Hagrid's Flying Motorcycle, the Mach 5, Ecto-88, the 1966 Batmobile, the Tumbler, Bigfoot, Herbie, Giselle, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, Rey's Speeder and the Polar Express? Stygian: The very replicas of them, Son. In case of some of them needed repairing, you're just the colt for Yuna's group. Wrencher: Thanks, Dad. (notice Star Swirl) Hi, Mr. Star Swirl, how's Friendship U going!? Star Swirl the Bearded: Pretty good actually. Then, they along with Cheesy Cracker and Movie Star met with Yuna. Flower Shy: Hi, Yuna. Cheesy Cracker: You wouldn't happen to have room for four more in your group, would you? Princess Yuna: Yes, as a matter of fact, there's always room for more. Wrencher: Thank you, Yuna. Movie Star: We're glad to join your team, and be your new friend. Princess Yuna: Yeah. Soon, Yuna and her friends were now studying together. Princess Yuna: Boy, studying was never easier, but takes plenty of practice. Cheesy Cracker: Sure was. At last, they each passed their own tests. Soon, Princess Celestia arrived along with Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon. Princess Celestia: Yuna, wil you and Snowdrop come here for a minute? Princess Yuna: Coming, Aunt Celestia. Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Celestia: I've got a special task for you two, by helping Solarna and Sharon watch Philomena. Philomena: (squawks) Princess Yuna: Sure thing, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: I'll be going on my date with Duck, can you girls help Yuna and Snowdrop? Princess Sharon: No problem, Mother. Princess Solarna: We'll do our best, Aunt Celestia. Princess Celestia: Good, I'll be back soon. So, Celestia took off to being her date with Duck. So, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon started petsitting Philomena. Philomena: (squawks) Princess Yuna: Alright, Philomena, (feeding her bird seeds) I know you're hungry. Princess Luna: Yuna? Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama? Princess Luna: Will you watch over Tiberius for me? Princess Yuna: (as Tiberius nuzzles her) Sure, Mama. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: And Yuna, I'm putting you in charge of keeping an eye on Crookshanks. Crookshanks: (purring at Yuna) Princess Yuna: You must be Hermione Granger's cat. Grubber: She asked Fizzlepop to share a pet with her, think you can watch Leroy for me? Princess Yuna: Sure, Grubber. Cheesy Cracker: Meet our pets too, Yuna. Princess Yuna: (as Cheesy Cracker shows Hedwig) Wow! You must be Harry Potter's pet snowy owl, Hedwig. Hedwig: (hoots) Cheesy Cracker: She was a gift from Fausticorn after she was resurrected and revived. Movie Star: This is Mason, my pet golden Persian cat. Mason: (meows and purrs next to Yuna) Princess Yuna: Hey there, Mason. Wrencher: And Yuna, meet our pet pheasants. Flower Shy: Meet Bendy and Snowy. Princess Yuna: (as the two pheasants nuzzled her) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225